


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- Book 'Em

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Helga was growing more nervous by the second; so much had happened so fast! She trotted down the halls of Weisshaupt, her twin blonde braids bouncing at every footfall. She darted down endless corridors and retreated from wrong turns; crashing into a woman.

And she looked livid.

Helga choked on her words, quickly trying to form an apology before she saw they were outside the infirmary. This is her! The healer!

"T-templar...i-in the dungeons. Senior warden sent me for a healer! P-please come...he looks bad...". Helga was shaking; this was entirely too much pressure for her right now!

The healer stared down at the girl, a scowl on her pinched face. “And what seems to be the problem here?” Honestly, the nerve of some of recruits. She had much better things to do.

Helga's collapsing heart let out a long, shrill whine as her face puffed up, eyes sobbing. Through the tears and short breaths, she tried again; "I don't know! Big huge man cam 'nd took my shield and made me follow him! And he was so fast down the hall! When I caught up there was puking, and a yelling guy and he said to get a healer and he's so scary and then I ran into you and then you're glaring at me and I don't know what to do!" With the last of her energy, Helga slumped to her knees in a pathetic heap, passing wardens glancing curiously down the hall at the scene.

“Oh do shut up. Annoying brat. Very well, take me to whatever bit of drama you have clearly imagined is.” She rolled her eyes, hauling the girl to her feet and following her to the dungeons.

***

Andryanna followed Rahmir to the dungeons, keeping a close eye on Gwyn and his condition. A guard stopped them briefly before the giant Warden’s state had him backing off.

“We need to lay him down. He’s getting worse.” She looked around for something to put under Gwyn’s head.

The sisters had locked him away again.

The other children laughed and mocked him, he could hear them whispering all around him. Son of a knife eared whore, their words like a blade in his heart. If they hated him so much why didn't they let him run to her?

“Don't you call her that!” he yelled. He was laying down in the tiny broom closet, someone was putting something under his head. A woman? He couldn't quite hear her, he turned his head. Her tiny frame moved like a shadow on the corners of his vision.

“Mamae?” he asked confused. Why was she here, had she come to take him back? No, this woman had golden hair and was human.

“Andie?” he muttered. Where was he? When was he? His entire body hurt, screamed at him. “You shouldn't be here; the demons are coming for you. I can't stop them…….I didn't stop them.” he whimpered, tears flowing freely now.

“It was my job to protect you, all of you…...and I didn't. It's my fault.” His voice was cracking, clumsily tripping over his words.

He coughed into his hand, flecks of bright red blood covered it. Maker his head was pounding, like something was trying to scratch it's was out. His nose began to bleed as well, along with his ears and eyes. It dripped gruesomely along his skin.

“Did they hurt you Andie?” he whispered in a soft, week voice as his eyes rolled back up into his head.

***

“Oh my, it seems this man is dying.” She said upon entering the room. “Whatever shall be done about that I wonder?” She shrugged a shoulder, sitting in the only chair in the room. “Well? You wanted a healer and here I am. What do you want me to do? Waste my magic on something a potion could solve. No.”

Andie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. what a heartless bitch. She thought, dabbing at the blood leaking from Gwyn.

“Then leave if you aren’t going to help.” She hissed at the woman. “Obviously you are much too valuable to be down here with us normal folk.”

She turned her attention back to Gwyn, mind racing. “Where’s your kit? I know you brought it with you, you’re a templar it wouldn’t be far.” She felt along his belt for vials but came up empty handed.

“Rahmir?” Andie looked up at the giant Warden. “I’m going to his quarters to get his lyrium kit.” She stood, passing the bloody cloth to him, leaning in closely to whisper. “Don’t let her touch him.”

“Gwyn? I’ll be back in a moment. I promise.” Andryanna smoothed the sweat matted hair back from his forehead. She strode out of the cell as calmly as she could, once she was out of sight she took off at a sprint.

Someone had moved his head, back and forth and spoken. The pain was so immense he had to grit his teeth together to keep from screaming, on the bright side the pain seemed to focus his mind. She had refused to aid his suffering, thank the Maker, he didn't want her vile hands or magic touching him.

Andie pushed the damp hair back from his forehead, she was so gentle; considering there past he was surprised and in awe. She must be putting aside her personal feelings to help him, despite all he had done to her. She was still trusting and idealistic, his attempt to kill that in her had failed. She would probably be safer from the cruelty of the world if she behaved more like the woman looming over him, but it was not to be.

The large warden rolled him onto his side causing a new and fresh agony. Blood erupted from his nose and mouth like a burst of flame; dying down just as quickly.

Maker just end it.

What was she saying? The watery feeling was returning, voices only a hushed whisper, sounding muffled and far away.

Hurry Andie.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, the fortress wasnt too terribly confusing, Andie thought, racing up the steps from the dungeons.

Most of the new recruits had quarters on the main floor, with Gwyn's room being a few doors down from hers. His door wasnt latched, Andie threw a quick thank you to Andraste, walking in.

The room was no longer a mess of Gwyn's anger, items neatly lined up. She approached the desk, opening drawers and tossing contents on the floor. "Shit. I barely know what I am looking for."

Under the table was his pack, Andie grabbed it and emptied the entire thing onto the floor, locating a small wooden box. She opened it carefully, seeing what she had been looking for. "Now where is the lyrium?"

She dug around in the mess, muttering slowly to herself before locating a small pouch, "Oh please dont be anything gross." Andie opened the pouch, "Oh thank the Maker. Lyrium." She tucked the pouch into her belt and stood.

"Eh, he can clean this up later." She murmured, leaving Gwyn's room and closing the door behind her.

***

From what he had gather and put together so far, it seemed Ser Gwyn was suffering from Lyrium addiction. Such an opportunity did not arrive easy. Iskander saw Wardens carried The Templar's weaken body, and among them, young mage Andryanna was not hiding her concern.

"Is it true that our good Ser Gwyn is in pain?" The girl face was relieved as she ran pass Iskander in an empty hallway. She did not even notice he was there until he broke his silence. "I'm not going pretend I understand what is going on, but I did hear about a Templar's....hunger, for the lack of better words."

"You surprise me, Andryanna. You don't seem to get along with Ser Gwyn yet here you are trying to save his life. Such character we need in the time like these." One Eyed Jackal reached his pocket for a piece gambit he was about to throw in. "Time is an essence so let's cut to the chase. I believe you are looking for something to ease his pain without sending him to The Maker. If my hunch is right, Ser Gwyn's supply is running low. But fortunately, I'm in a good mood." Iskander pulled a leather pouch of lyrium sand and showed it to the mage. Courtesy from Ambassadoria's quartermaster since Iskander proved to be adept in a certain branch of alchemy.

"This should cover a few weeks of his daily dose, if he's careful." One Eyed Jackal smiled. "Don't worry about me, my supplier is...generous and reliable."

She blinked at Iskader. "I dont like seeing people in pain." Andie stared down at the pouch, "and with all due respect Ser, I dont know where your lyrium came from, or how it was refined. And it could be contaminated by accident. So I will have to respectfully decline your offer. I dont want to give Gwyn the wrong mix and kill him. Not before I get to punch him in the nose."

She spun on her heel and continued her mad dash back to the dungeons.

Alright. I sincerely apologize if my remark is not aligning to your liking." Iskander chuckled. "Ser Gwyn won't survive long enough for you to get a good shot with that meager amount of lyrium. Unlike Hossberg Circle's First Enchanter, I do not trust the quality of the product from Dwarves Merchant Guild, especially lyrium. We are talking about reputation and professionalism here, my dear. Mining houses of Orzammar take those things seriously, the same way you value a life. Tell you what, if Ser Mage Hunter dies from this lovely lyrium here, you can find me and punch me in the nose as many times and you like."

Shit, Andryanna stopped, shoulders sinking slightly.

She whirled around to face him, "Fine. But know this," She stepped closer, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Much as I have issues with that Templar, he is the closest thing I have to normal in this fucking place."

"He better not come to harm." She turned to walk away, throwing over her shoulder. "Well come on then. Time is of the essence."

"Now if only you know how to use the right words and tone, you'll be able convince good Ser Gwyn to stuff his sword into his own bottom exit before you even realize. But that was a start." One Eyed Jackal took a step back. "Well, you are not here for a wordsmith lesson. After you, Andryanna."

***

Andie entered the dungeons, her brisk walk echoing on the walls. She went into the cell where Gwyn, Rahmir and the healer were, ignoring the other mage.

She set the case and pouch down next to him. "Maker, you look worse. This is more than withdrawal. Dont worry, it's going to be okay. Its going to be okay." She repeated the words, more to herself than to Gwyn.

Andryanna began prepping the lyrium, taking a spoonful of the dust and mixing it with the binding agent, swirling the two together. When the mixture began to glow faintly she grabbed the dropper, sucking up the fluid inside.

"I'm no alchemist, so I hope I did this right. It might be too potent." She guided Rahmir to roll Gwyn onto his back. Gwyn tried to curl in himself. "Nono, dont do that." She chided, holding down his arms with a hand.

"Hold him!" She shouted, climbing onto Gwyn's chest, pinning his arms down with her knees. With her free hand, Andie pinched Gwyn's bleeding nose, forcing his mouth open, dumping the contents of the dropper down his throat.

She tossed the dropper aside, her hands holding his nose and mouth closed.

What was that weight on his chest? He felt himself being rolled over and tried to curl up but was prevented. Whoever this was they didn't have the weight to hold him, he made to sit up but a pair of large, bear like hands held him down. Someone was sitting on his arms.

“Swallow dammit”

Someone was holding his nose and forcing liquid in his mouth. A feeling bubbled to the surface, something he hadn't felt in years. Fear.

He tried to kick his attacker off, bucking and squirming his body around. Trying to throw them. Who was it! What did they want! The large hands on him only gripped tighter. He started to panic, eyes wide but not really seeing.

Eventually he swallowed, and his body felt like it had been jolted with electricity. His headache lessened, and joints loosened, a wave of relief crashed over him.

The blood was slowing, his eyes, face and neck felt wet with it. He relaxed, becoming himself again and very aware of the girl sitting on him.

“Andryanna, if you would get off of me please?” he wheezed, sounding nazily through his plugged nose.

He still felt weak, terribly weak. Usually the second he took the lyrium he felt better, but not this time; he had pushed it to far. Had the joining somehow altered the effects…...just one more problem for him to fix.

He tensed, and then relaxed, his eyes clearing before he spoke.

Andie's face split into a huge smile. "Oh Bless Andraste!" She hopped from his chest. "I didnt screw it up. Its okay Rahmir, I think hes mostly out of the woods now."

She offered a hand to Gwyn, so he could sit up, passing him a clean bit of cloth. "Idiot templar." She scolded. "Since it seems you are going to live. Now I am going to yell."

Andryanna took a deep breath, "How dare you! What right to do you have Silencing me? I should have left you to die, to fall to your death from the wall. You self-righteous prig!" Her fists clenched, sparks popping from them.

"This isnt the Circle! And our brother and sister Wardens are out there fighting darkspawn, when we should be helping, but no, you had to flaunt your Templar-ness once again and try to control me." The sparks were gaining intensity and power as her emotions whirled to the surface.

With a heavy breath, everything suddenly stilled, her magic settling. "You scared me, Gwyn. You turned me back into that little girl chained in the dungeons, forced to watch helplessly as decisions were made for her. No one should have kind of power over a person. No one."

She turned on her heel and walked to the door, stopping briefly to look at the bloodied Templar. "I trusted you. Despite everything. I trusted you." Andryanna left the dungeons, seeking the comfort of her quarters, as unfamiliar as they were.

***

Iskander just waited outside while he let Andryanna work her magic. Judging from the voices, it seemed all was once again well, if not a little tenious between the Templar and the young mage.

For some reasons, Iskander believed Andryanna would succeed although he barely learned of her skill at potion brewing. Perhaps just a pure instinct or the fire he saw in her eyes. Something the girl was unaware. Nonetheless, the deed was done as Andryanna rushed off the room. She was too distracted to notice she was being watched.

Unlike the mage, One Eyed Jackal quietly left the dungeon, for his work there was done. Now let's see what the fuss outside the wall is about.

***

The healer stood, “Well this was a giant waste of my time. Don’t ever bother me again.” She breezed out of the room in a huff.

He laughed a little. What a charming woman, she reminded him of the Senior Enchanters in the circle. They strutted around like house cats, bold and sneering at everyone around them. She had clearly never seen a child put to the torch by frighten villagers, blamed for a sickness or plague they didn't cause. If he was being truthful, he liked her honesty, she said what she thought and didn't hold back. The hatred she had was familiar to, something he was very comfortable with…...Andie however….

His breathing became regular again. Andie’s words hurt, hurt him more than he would admit; however, it was for the best. Now maybe she would never trust anyone, it would keep her safe and out of trouble. People's need to do good often led down dark paths, just like his had.

She was right, he wasn't a templar, it wasn't fair to do that to her. However, the wardens might have killed her had she gone out there, he didn't know what to do other than attack her. If this was the circle she would have been killed…….so would have he.

Maker what was wrong with him, he was full of so much doubt. The withdrawal had nearly killed him, maybe she should have just left him to die. Would have been easier for everyone, now he was just a burden until he fixed it and got more lyrium.

With a swift kick he broke that creaky chair the witch had been sitting in, smashing it easily into tiny pieces. The large warden gave him a hard look, Gwyn had almost forgot the man was there. He made to stand and began to cough; small flecks of blood came out onto his armor. The withdrawal was over, but the damage was done, he would need time to recover from this. He didn't want to, but he should head to the infirmary, Maker willing, there was more than that woman there as a healer. He left, climbing slowly up the spiral staircase.


End file.
